


Improv crack fic from the group chat.

by Lamp_Lamp_Barry_Allen (Arii_Writes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Improv, M/M, basically a meme, i wrote this 1 sentence at a time in a group chat so it is practically just a joke, pure lols, sam makes a funny, written pre s12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/pseuds/Lamp_Lamp_Barry_Allen
Summary: An improv destiel ficlet filled with all the lols.This probably is more of a crack fic than anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am whilst sleep deprived one sentence at a time in the group chat. Only 1/3 of the chat watches spn so hardly anyone got the humor.

***reads fan fic to everyone***

Let’s begin

‘Twas a lonely night in the bunker, and the Dean bean was feeling cold. He relaxed into his bed before doing his usual nighttime prayer

"Hey Cas, I guess my usual prayer isn't really going to be enough because I have come to realize that praying to the angel your praying for to remain safe is borderline pointless. Anyway, tonight I was wondering if you could get your feathery ass down here, with Sam gone I get pretty lonely. You’re the only thing keeping me sane if I'm going to be honest"

He put meaning into his words that would not be seen even slightly platonic if they were of opposite genders. As he tucked himself in he heard a faint 'swoosh' beside his bed.

"Hello dean" Castiel rasped in his usual deep sexy voice.

"Erm hey Cas, you got here quickly.  What is the occasion?" Dean didn't know if he should ask the angel to come sit with him or not

"Dean if I may, there is something that has been on my mind lately and I wish to discuss it with you." Dean suspected what the angel was getting at but to repress his bisexuality even further, acted oblivious and ignored the tugging sensation in his heart. After a few short moments of silence and a hand motion to go on from dean the ‘smol’ ‘lil’ fledgling continued.

"Dean I do believe that I have found someone to, what you humans call, love." Castiel looked to the floor fiddling with his hands unsure of how dean would react.

"Who’s the lucky woman?" Dean asked trying to keep a happy face, but the prospect of Castiel not loving him hurt, it hurt more than words can describe.

"Dean, It’s not a ... a woman." Castiel looked ashamed and was now only mumbling into the floor, his chances with dean seemed to be shattered, he would fall one million times more for his human without a thought.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" Deans heightened enthusiasm showed strongly in his voice, and the dark cloud that seemed to be hanging in the room lifted ever so slightly.

"He is strong, loving, amazing at hugs, great with kids and although he would never admit it he is a huge softie.”

Cas looked dean in the eyes with the softest of smiles on his face and sincerity in his voice. Dean lit up like a firework on the 4th of July, because he was pretty sure his perfect angel had just described him.

"Does this strong and I presume Handsome future boyfriend of yours have a name?" He asked now sat up rigid in his bed ready to pull his hopefully future boyfriend into a hug.

"As a common human custom is to have a name, yes, and it’s De--" a loud crash in the hallway cut him off and they both ran to see what was happening. Crowley the stupid son of a bitch had accidentally lost a disobedient hell hound and needed help recovering it.

"What the bloody hell are you both doing in Dean’s ro-- you know what never mind I don't need to know that's just fucking disgusting" Crowley started off surprised and Finished appalled. The hell hound was dealt with quickly only this time when Cas 'angel mojoed' them back to the bunker they were sitting side by side on the couch

"So who is he?" Dean asked out of desperation to just suffocate this immortal being with his mouth.

"Dean Winchester" That was it dean lost all self control and within seconds he had Castiel, the angel of the lord pinned beneath him on his couch. Cas leaned up to kiss him, and it was the best kiss of both their existences and no one could take this away from him

okay so maybe Sam leaning up against the door frame and going, "So Dean, did you and Cas learn that one from the pizza man?"

They split apart in an instant "you're back early Sammy, this isn’t what it looks like." Dean was being persistent but Cas not so much he wanted Sam to know, dean was his now

"Goodbye Sam, I’m off to spend the night with my new husband." Cas said dragging dean by the wrist out of the room and toward their bedroom

"Cas that’s not how it works" dean mumbled as he stumbled after his new ‘husband’, leaving a giant moose mouth agape in the sitting room.

"Dean I'm an angel of the lord I can do what the fuck I want now let’s consummate this marriage." Cas slammed the door behind them and they became husband and wife.

 

Chuck looked down happily on his otp glad that they finally fucking succumbed to the cupid’s arrows that hit them in like season 5 or 6.

**THE END.**

**IMPROV FAN FICTION IS HARD**

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-read this and omg is this cringy.


End file.
